godsofchaosfantasyfandomcom-20200213-history
God (Heaven)
God is either the sole deity in monotheism or the monist deity in polytheism. God is most often conceived of as the supernatural creator and overseer of the universe. Theologians have ascribed a variety of attributes to the many different conceptions of God. The most common among these include omniscience (infinite knowledge), omnipotence (unlimited power), omnipresence (present everywhere), omnibenevolence (perfect goodness), divine simplicity, and eternal and necessary existence.God has also been conceived as being incorporeal (immaterial), a personal being, the source of all moral obligation, and the "greatest conceivable existent".1 These attributes were all supported to varying degrees by the early Jewish, Christian and Muslim theologian philosophers, including Maimonides, Augustine of Hippo,2 and Al-Ghazali,3 respectively. Many notable medieval philosophers and modern philosophers have developed arguments for and against the existence of God.God has many names, and different names are attached to different cultural ideas about who God is and what his aspects are. "I Am that I Am," written in Hebrew as "Ehyeh Asher Ehyeh," is the name considered to be one God originally gave to himself. The name YHVH, also called the "Tetragrammaton," is an initialism of unknown components, used as a name for God. The names Yahweh and Jehovah, are used by some Christians as a vocalization of YHVH, but in Judaism it is common to refer to God by the titular names Elohim or Adonai (cf. Names of God in Judaism). In Arabic, the name Allah ("the God") is used, and because of the predominance of Islam among Arab speakers, the name "Allah" has connotations with Islamic faith and culture (cf. God in Islam). Muslims regard a multitude of titular names for God (cf. Names of God in Islam). Etymology and usage The earliest written form of the Germanic word God comes from the 6th century Christian Codex Argenteus. The English word itself is derived from the Proto-Germanic * ǥuđan. Most linguistswho? agree that the reconstructed Proto-Indo-European form * ǵhu-tó-m was based on the root * ǵhau(ə)-, which meant either "to call" or "to invoke".4 The Germanic words for God were originally neuter—applying to both genders—but during the process of the Christianization of the Germanic peoples from their indigenous Germanic paganism, the word became a masculine syntactic form.In the English language, the capitalized form of God continues to represent a distinction between monotheistic "God" and "gods" in polytheism. The English word "God" and its counterparts in other languages are normally used for any and all conceptions and, in spite of significant differences between religions, the term remains an English translation common to all. The same holds for Hebrew El, but in Judaism, God is also given a proper name, the tetragrammaton (written YHWH), in origin the name of an Edomite or Midianite deity, Yahweh. In many translations of the Bible, when the word "LORD" is in all capitals, it signifies that the word represents the tetragrammaton.8 Allāh (Arabic: الله‎ allāh) is the Arabic term with no plural or gender used by Muslims and Arabic speaking Christians and Jews meaning "The God" (with a capital G), while "ʾilāh" (Arabic: إله‎ ellāh) is the term used for a deity or a god in general.91011 God may also be given a proper name in monotheistic currents of Hinduism which emphasize the personal nature of God, with early references to his name as Krishna-Vasudeva in Bhagavata or later Vishnu and Hari. General conceptions There is no clear consensus on the nature of God. The Abrahamic conceptions of God include the monotheistic definition of God in Judaism, the trinitarian view of Christians, and the Islamic concept of God. The dharmic religions differ in their view of the divine: views of God in Hinduism vary by region, sect, and caste, ranging from monotheistic to polytheistic to atheistic. Divinity were recognized by the historical Buddha, particularly Śakra and Brahma. However, other sentient beings, including gods, can at best only play a supportive role in one's personal path to salvation. Conceptions of God in the latter developments of the Mahayana tradition give a more prominent place to notions of the divine. Oneness Monotheists hold that there is only one god, and may claim that the one true god is worshiped in different religions under different names. The view that all theists actually worship the same god, whether they know it or not, is especially emphasized in Hinduism14 and Sikhism.15Islam's most fundamental concept is a strict monotheism called tawhīd. God is described in the Qur'an as: "Say: He is God, the One and Only; God, the Eternal, Absolute; He begetteth not, nor is He begotten; And there is none like unto Him."1617 Muslims repudiate the Christian doctrine of the Trinity and divinity of Jesus, comparing it to polytheism. In Islam, God is beyond all comprehension or equal and does not resemble any of his creations in any way. Thus, Muslims are not iconodules, and are not expected to visualize God.18Henotheism is the belief and worship of a single god while accepting the existence or possible existence of other deities. Theism, deism and pantheism Theism generally holds that God exists realistically, objectively, and independently of human thought; that God created and sustains everything; that God is omnipotent and eternal; personal and interacting with the universe through for example religious experience and the prayers of humans. It holds that God is both transcendent and immanent; thus, God is simultaneously infinite and in some way present in the affairs of the world. Not all theists subscribe to all the above propositions, but usually a fair number of them, c.f., family resemblance. Catholic theology holds that God is infinitely simple and is not involuntarily subject to time. Most theists hold that God is omnipotent, omniscient, and benevolent, although this belief raises questions about God's responsibility for evil and suffering in the world. Some theists ascribe to God a self-conscious or purposeful limiting of omnipotence, omniscience, or benevolence. Open Theism, by contrast, asserts that, due to the nature of time, God's omniscience does not mean the deity can predict the future. "Theism" is sometimes used to refer in general to any belief in a god or gods, i.e., monotheism or polytheism.Deism holds that God is wholly transcendent: God exists, but does not intervene in the world beyond what was necessary to create it.20 In this view, God is not anthropomorphic, and does not literally answer prayers or cause miracles to occur. Common in Deism is a belief that God has no interest in humanity and may not even be aware of humanity. Pandeism and Panendeism, respectively, combine Deism with the Pantheistic or Panentheistic beliefs discussed below.neededPantheism holds that God is the universe and the universe is God, whereas Panentheism holds that God contains, but is not identical to, the Universe; the distinctions between the two are subtle. It is also the view of the Liberal Catholic Church, Theosophy, some views of Hinduism except Vaishnavism which believes in panentheism, Sikhism, some divisions of Neopaganism and Taoism, along with many varying denominations and individuals within denominations. Kabbalah, Jewish mysticism, paints a pantheistic/panentheistic view of God — which has wide acceptance in Hasidic Judaism, particularly from their founder The Baal Shem Tov — but only as an addition to the Jewish view of a personal god, not in the original pantheistic sense that denies or limits persona to God. Other concepts Dystheism, which is related to theodicy is a form of theism which holds that God is either not wholly good or is fully malevolent as a consequence of the problem of evil. One such example comes from Dostoevsky's The Brothers Karamazov, in which Ivan Karamazov rejects God on the grounds that he allows children to suffer.23 Another example would be Theistic Satanism.neededNontheism holds that the universe can be explained without any reference to the supernatural, or to a supernatural being. Some non-theists avoid the concept of God, whilst accepting that it is significant to many; other non-theists understand God as a symbol of human values and aspirations. Others such as Richard Dawkins see the idea of God as entirely pernicious.neededIn modern times, some more abstract concepts have been developed, such as process theology and open theism. The contemporaneous French philosopher Michel Henry has however proposed a phenomenological approach and definition of God as phenomenological essence of Life. In the series When God was standing there it was a angel that warn about the danger that Satan will destroy Heaven. So, God told to his old friends Zeus, Hades, Poseidon, Hermes, and Helios. He told his friends that Satan will destroy Heaven. Hermes made a plan that might not work with them. But they got a better plan and everyone agreed. God had the his army of angels ready to battle Satan's army of devils. Hades has his pet Cerberus to eat and smash a bunch of devils. They let his warrior bird named Gryphon. God was the only one that will defeat Satan that had a little talk. They began to fight with their swords. Inside, outside on the roof, back inside. Satan starts to get angry that it made the floor collapse. They battle underground, when Satan began to get a plan to take over God couldn't do that so he stab him in the chest and underground collapse it's self then a bunch of rock collapse and God land to a land and Satan fell into a pool of lava. He said only the black smoke of dust that can kill me. Then he started to scream of pain then he melted. God got out of his castle then to escape. God, Zeus, Hades, Posedion, Herme, and Helios got out of Hell then the doorway to Hell dug up by a bunch of grass. God notice he wouldn't heard of Satan's Grindour. Grindour got revenge on God to kill them. Back in Heaven God was standing their still but their was his brother Leavon the god of clouds. Leavon told God it will be better. Category:God Of Chaos Category:Heroes Category:Gods Category:Characters Category:Season One